


The Golden Haired Trouble

by beleriandqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beleriandqueen/pseuds/beleriandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a normal student in a normal town.<br/>You like reading. There's all that needs to be known.<br/>But what happens when suddenly, your whole world is turned upside down? You find yourself trying to prevent the worst when a certain golden-haired Elf appears... in your world?</p><p>This is a gift to my lovely friend Marta, my co-queen of headcanons :) she is called gil-galado on Tumblr. This is for you, flower! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gil-galado on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gil-galado+on+tumblr).



You are so, so tired. There's been weeks of studying recently and you feel like you just need a small break.  
»Mum, I have decided. I'm going to grandpa's for the weekend!«   
There's no better place than grandpa's old lake house. It might be hours away by train, but visiting him is always a special adventure. He lets you read your Tolkien books in peace and he tells stories. People often say he's not being reasonable lately, but you always defend him. He understands you.  
»It's quite a long ride my dear! Are you sure?« mum appears out of the living room, and your little beagle padding behind her.  
»I'm sure! I need a break! Besides, I don't have any exams coming. And I'll have to be looking after the house when you two are on holiday afterwards! Let me have this weekend for myself!«  
So the next day after school, you take your backpack and fill it with clothes and of course, your beloved old copy of The Silmarillion. You need to read it again, and what better place to read than the forest by the lake?  
The train ride lasts 3 hours. You watch a few series on your laptop- you don't want to start the book yet!   
Grandpa is waiting for you at the station and is delighted to have you around. You cook dinner together and chat by the fire on his terrace overlooking the lake.  
»What's the news, grandpa,« you smile when you sip your delicious hot chocolate.  
»There's been some strange things happening in the woods, my dear,« grandpa leans forward in his old chair. You get ready for a good story. Grandpa always tells excellent stories and adventures. You are almost certain they never happened but you enjoy listening to them. It's like an escape. A tiny light of hope in this crazy, hard-working life.  
So grandpa tells you about some old well in the forest surrounding the lake. It's been there since forever but he can feel some powerful energies are forming around it, almost…  
»Almost like magic!« he says excitedly and he chuckles. »I have taken my friend's sheep by that path, and they got real nervous near the well! Animals know best, they sense things better than humans do. There is something powerful about it, I am sure of it.« With that, he gets up and stretches.  
»Now, I think it's time I go to sleep. I have to go to the market in the village tomorrow. I've got some fine wooden creations to sell. But I know you'll prefer staying home, reading,« he winks.  
You really want to hear more about the well but grandpa insists on taking a rest. You are very excited to find it tomorrow.  
And the next day, you venture into the old forest with your Silmarillion in one hand and a piece of cake in the other; the forest is beautiful and you can finally relax. You search for the well for over two hours. It's covered in moss and hidden by old tree branches. There's a lot of birds singing on nearby trees.  
»It's a perfect spot for reading,« you think to yourself. First you look into the well. It's very deep, you can't really see the bottom, but it's dark and there is obviously some water inside, you can see the sparkles of little waves the wind makes when it howls through the stones in the walls. You climb to the top of it and lean against an old tree. A perfect place!  
You stay there for hours. The Silmarillion is a book you can never put down before it's finished, and you want to stay the whole day. You're just about to turn a page when a loud »HELLO!« echoes through the woods. Exactly behind you. You jump half a meter into the air! Your heart makes a loop in your chest. That's some really sneaky way to greet a person! Luckly, you don't fall into the well. You furiously turn around. There's just a farmboy, and behind him, a sheepdog is curiously peeking at you.  
»You scared me to death!« you scold him angrily. »I almost had a heart attack!«  
»I'm sorry! But I saw you sitting on the well and I just couldn't go past you! You shouldn't be sitting there. The well is cursed.«  
You snort. »Yeah, right bro. Okay, I get that it has a special energy, which it does, but cursed? Has anyone ever had any misfortune with it? Did anyone FALL in it?«  
»Well… not a person, no. But stuff has fallen inside. Just like your book earlier.«  
»WHAT?!« you turn and almost stick your head into the well. All you can see is a small white patch in the dark water, slowly disappearing into the darkness.  
»NO! MY BOOK! MY PRECIOUS!« you howl. The farmboy looks a bit frightened. And damn right. »IT WAS YOU!« And the next thing you know, he is running like a scared chicken and you run after him through the woods, threatening with fire and destruction, all the way to the village.

You mourn your precious Silmarillion. You mourn it so much you can't really eat anything and leave grandpa's house in the afternoon again. You take a wooden ladder with you, and an old broom. You'll try and get it back. It's been with you since forever. Maybe you could place it on the sun for a few days and it would look like those old middle age manuscripts. Or maybe it will look like a ball of dirty paper, you think sadly.  
The birds are silent when you approach the spot. This really is a cursed place, you think angrily, shifting the ladder on your shoulder. You're just about to put it down by the nearby tree when you hear a splash. You freeze.  
»Help!«  
The ladder falls from your hands with a loud thump. So does the broom. The voice seems to be coming from… You pick up the broom slowly and hold it like a weapon. Like a sword. Kind of. Are you imagining things?  
»Anyone? Please, it's really damp and dark here!« The voice is DEFINITELY coming from the well. It's a bit muffed and distant, but it's a gentle voice. Not a panicked one, more like someone was humbly trying to ask for assistance.  
You get to the well slowly and you raise the broom above your head. Then you lean across the stony fence.   
There is someone inside! His hair is wet and sticked to his forehead. He's holding onto a piece of wood, like a stow away after a sea storm. And he's looking directly at you.

 

»H-how did you get in here?« you ask, voice trembling, but holding the broom a little harder.  
»Oh,« the stranger sounds genuinely surprised. »Well. I fell from a cliff.«  
»What?! What cliff! This is a well. In a forest.«  
»Please, would you be so kind and help me up there, my lady? I will do everything I possibly can to explain anything you desire to know, just please, let me see the sunlight again, for the dampness has gotten through my armour and, well, I'm even a little bit hurt.«  
This guy has had some serious brain damage, he must've gotten it when he fell in, you think to yourself, but you immediately get the ladder and lower it down the wall while holding it so he can climb up. Surprisingly, he doesn't need any help, even through he looked pretty vunerable from up there. And the ladder doesn't get the slightest bit heavier. How the…  
He jumps across the wall of the well, with the help of your hand. And then you drop the ladder and it falls into the well with a loud tumble. So loud that some birds fly from the treetops nearby. There is a guy in armour standing in front of you. It's not a fake, it's real, beautiful armour. Furthermore, it's golden. There is a guy in golden armour standing in front of the well. The cursed well, you remind yourself.  
»Wha- what is this?!« you stare at him with your mouth literally open. You suddenly notice something else. His ears are not man-like. They have pointy tips. THEY HAVE POINTY TIPS?? Furthermore, there's blood slowly streaming down his forehead and down his left cheek. He looks like he's been wounded. Probably from the fall into the damn well.  
»Forgive me,« he smiles warmly. And before you know it, at the second a smile appears on his lips, you hear the birds start singing somewhere closeby again. There is a feeling like the sun starts shining a little more intensely through the trees. And it gets a little bit warmer. In utter confusion, you take a step back and bump into a tree trunk with your back lightly. You hold onto that tree.  
»For I have not yet been able to introduce myself. My name is Glorfindel, Captain of the House of the Golden Flower.« He places his right hand on his heart. It's a bit bloody and his chest armour gleams in the sunlight, and you can see the dust stains on the surface. You also catch a glimpse of your own face in it. You look like there's suddenly a competition of the longest silent scream coming from one's mouth, and you were sure you'd have won this competition if it exists somewhere. You must apply.  
»This is- are you kidding me??«  
»I apologize,« his face grew worried. »I am not acquainted with this expression, please forgive me. But I do assure you, I really am Glorfindel, Glorfindel of Gondolin, and from whichever Elven house you come from, I shall try my best to learn your habits. But first, I would be extremely grateful if I could reunite with my dear friend, Echtelion, for I have lost him in battle before I myself was doomed, and I really must make sure he's safe in the hands of the gentle folk of Valinor- »  
»Y-you are Glorfindel?« Your heart starts racing in your chest like a scared little bird in a cage. Something was telling you this is not a cosplay. This couldn't have been a cosplay.  
»Indeed. And I must thank my saviour, for I owe my freedom to you, beautiful fay, please, would you tell me your name,« he still is holding his hand over his heart.  
You stammer your name.  
»But-but you are from a book! Glorfindel is an Elf from The Silmarillion! How-»  
»A book mentions my deeds? This is so kind!« he laughs, and suddenly, a ray of sunlight lightens up the place where you two are standing, and little flowers start peeking out from the moss on the well. It all happens in seconds.  
»Y-NO! Professor Tolkien wrote a book! He wrote a story! He wrote a story about Arda! About its creation- he wrote everything!« you half stammer, half whisper.  
»This sounds enchanting!« he is still smiling, and he suddenly steps closer and takes your hand. His hand is still clothed into an armoured glove, but it's been torn at places and there are scratches on his wrist. But he holds your hand gently and stares directly into your eyes with wonder.  
»Please, tell me more! But I must ask you,my lady, would you have any place I could freshen up a little, for my armour is torn and heavy, and my wounds need a drop of cure, just let me look for Athelas, if this curing plant grows on the plains of Valinor meadows, of course.«  
»We… we are not in Valinor, Glorfindel,« you gather all your strength not to sit down from amazement. »Th-this is Earth. Europe.«  
»Amazing! How miraculous! What have the Valar planned for me this time, I wonder! It appears my deeds are not yet finished among the mortals, for now I see that you are not an Elven maiden but a human one, and I deeply apologize if I have offended you in any way!«   
»N-no, you haven't!« You suddenly stand on your toes and reach to his face. You gently touch his forehead and then his ear. It appears real. There is no prosthetics. He looks at you in surprise for a moment, but then his mouth grows into a warm smile.  
»Forgive me, my lady, but you appear to be in some kind of a shock? Have you not met an Elf before?«  
»No…« you still stare at him in amazement. His green eyes light up like two beautiful sparkles.


	2. Chapter 2

You walk him through the forest towards grandad's house. Your legs are shaking a little and you keep staring at Glorfindel, who is walking beside you. You can't help but notice him glancing at you curiously as well. He is especially amazed by your jeans and t-shirt. And shoes. Your sneakers appear to fascinate him, but he dares not say anything.  
His hair is beginning to dry and as you walk further, it gets more and more golden. The drops of water drip off at first, and then it turns into long, beautiful waves of golden waterfall.  
»Glorfindel?«  
»Hmmm?« he smiles at you and his green eyes are filled with sunlight.  
»Were you… fighting a Balrog before you came- well, here?«  
»Well now, you haven't told me you have the gift of longsight!« he seems to be a bit surprised, but he laughs again and by that, a few small blue birds flutter above you both and sing happily. It appears every time this magical creature smiles, the whole nature smiles with him, and when he laughs, even new life springs from the ground.   
»I haven't got lo- Professor Tolkien wro- nevermind.«   
You figure, whatever you will say, this cheerful Elf will interpret it in his special manner and he won't know what you're talking about anyways.  
»Indeed I was. I tried to defend what has left from my people, the brave residents of Gondolin, but now it is destroyed, it's ruined!« he sighs and suddenly the air in the forest feels a bit more cool.  
»No, please don't despair!« you grab his hand in haste. »Not all Gondolin people are doomed! Their line will go on! The line of Earendil will endure! His sons do great deeds and in the end, the good wins- »  
Glorfindel's fingers suddenly wrap tightly around yours and he stops. »Are you certain? Is it the truth you speak of? If so, you must be one of the Ainur, for I have never seen or heard a mortal or an Elf speak prophecies like this!« his eyes are full of amazement and respect.   
»N-no! I'm not a Maia! I'm human!« you protest weakly but Glorfindel doesn't seem to take any of those words seriously.   
»You look magical!« he remarks and he finally gathers the courage and touches the fabric of your jeans after taking off his glove.   
»Your clothes are made of magic materials! I am amazed. And how beautiful your hair looks- does all your folk wear no braids in their hair?«  
»I braid it sometimes,« you mumble and suddenly, a slight blush appears on your cheeks, you can feel it. Glorfindel laughs cheerfully and touches your hair. »It's so soft!«  
»Well, I use shampoo, obviously. And conditioner.«   
You can't help but giggle. You know he will be wondering what those could be. And indeed. The whole way home, he is asking all sorts of curious questions and you somehow manage to answer the best you can. With each answer, he stares at you in amazement and seems to be fascinated by everything you mention. When you get to the house by the lake, he shrieks cheerfully.  
»This house is magical! What materials are those! What is this for, for horses? Do you have horses?«   
You must almost drag him out of the garage- it's empty- grandpa took the car to the village, but there are tons of storage in there. And no horses.  
»No! No horses here! I love them but we don't have them here! I don't even live here, this is my grandfather's house! Come on, let's get you cleaned up, you look like you need help!« you try to persuade him to come inside and you pull him by the hand, but he takes a lot of time to study the outside of the house in amazement before he allows you to drag him inside. Grandpa's house is not big but it's cozily furnished. And Glorfindel continues to wonder at every little detail, so you have a hard time convincing him to go to the bathroom.  
»What is this?!« he gazes at the TV on the wall.   
»It is a dark painting? And there is a red light staring at us at the bottom!« he shrieks suddenly and drags you behind him. »I feel this is some dark sorcery! I would not be surprised if it were a deception of Morgoth's devising! I have seen sorcery like this in the fall of Gondolin! Fear not, my lady, for I shall get rid of it at once!« with these words, he pushes you to the wall and starts looking for something to hit the TV with, as he has apparently lost his sword somewhere in the dark abyss between the cliffs above Gondolin and the cursed well. You can't help but burst into laughter.  
»No, don't hit that! It's a TV, Glorfindel! A device to watch news and movies on!«  
»Watch news? OH, is it like a seeing stone? But the colour is unsettling, my lady! Why do I have a feeling that the Dark Lord has had something to do with this?«  
You try to explain the best you can; you even switch on the screen and Glorfindel stares at the people in the TV, waves at them, wants to get to their side of the screen and is suddenly not suspicious any more.  
»This woman looks friendly!« he points at the sales lady on channel 3 who is advertising a new cleaning mop. »I have decided this communicating device is no danger to you, my lady, but I bid you, be careful, for I sense much sorcery in this land!«  
»I promise to be careful if you finally come to the bathroom and put this armor down!« you beg him. And Glorfindel obeys, he immediately goes towards the door you point him at. There is a trail of bloody puddles on the carpet behind him. Your heart flutters like a captured bird still, this surely must be a dream. An excited gasp is heard from the bathroom. You smile like there were fireworks in the room, all around you.

»What sorcery is this?? Water flows out from here! And when I turn this handle-gone! It's like a fountain but inside the house? I can't wait to tell this to Echtelion!«  
Glorfindel is dancing around the place like a restless bird, opening the little closets and giggling at bathroom appliances.  
»It's for washing your hands and teeth,« you explain. You offer him a fresh towel.  
»And this is to dry yourself after you wash, obviously. It would be best if you took your armour off and I find you something else to- OH. You're just gonna- OK.« Glorfindel already starts the job. He kicks off his dirty boots and gets rid of the chestplate, the gloves, and is now battling with his leg armour.  
»You must be a warrior maiden yourself, since you wear some sort of- trousers?« he asks while pulling on his armourpiece.  
You giggle. »No, all girls wear trousers here.«  
»Really?« Glorfindel is fascinated again. »I like it!«  
Before you know it, he is standing before you only in light leather trousers with no shirt on. His upper body is bruised quite badly in some places, but no wound seems lethal. You can't help but stare at his hands and shoulders. His hands are very strong but they have such light touches and they seem gentle in a way. His hair is falling down his back in a golden splash of curls that shine brigther than the light in the room. It's tangled in some places and a bit dusty, but he looks like an Elf lord. A true Elf lord.  
»Your wounds- you need medicine!« you stammer. He suddenly comes closer and takes your hand.  
»You have done so much for me already, my lady. I will never be able to thank you enough for your kindness and hospitality in this strange land! You are a gift from the Valar!« he touches your cheek softly with the palm of his hand and smiles brightly. You can feel the warm glow radiating around him when he does; and you get the urge to smile yourself, and you do, finding it hard to look away from his deep green sparkly eyes.  
»Please, I do not deserve such praise,« you say quietly.  
»You deserve much more than this,« he whispers.  
You stand like this for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes, and then both smile.  
»I'll get you bandages and everything so we can patch you up. After you take a bath. Here, let me show you.« You finally move your trembling legs and open the bath pipe. Glorfindel stands behind you and peeks over your shoulder when you gather all the soaps and shampoos you can find.  
»Here, I shall leave you in peace now. And I'll leave fresh clothes by the door. When you are ready, just come up to my room, it's up the stairs,« you say shyly and leave a slightly confused but fascinated golden haired Elf alone with new surroundings. You run to your room and toss yourself on the bed, trying to calm down. But it's impossible.   
Glorfindel takes a bit more than half an hour to come out again. Meanwhile you google magical wells and find a bunch of mumbo-jumbo stories and Disney artwork. Nope, no help there. Grandpa was right. He was so right!  
Suddenly, a cloud of golden fluffy curls appears at the door. The light gets a little brighter in the small room and you immediately jump off bed. You cannot help but burst into uncontrolled laughter. Glorfindel is wearing your grey tracksuit that is way too baggy-looking on you but fits like trousers on him. He is also wearing your big pyjama T-shirt that has a picture of a pizza slice on it. He instantly realizes his funny appearance and bursts into laughter as well. When he starts laughing, the flowers on your window shelf immediately turn brigther red and new green leaves start growing. You stare at him in amazement. No other Elf was ever mentioned that would have that magical effect on everything around him while being happy.  
»What on Arda are these clothes?« he asks while still smiling widely. »And what,« he adds, »is this suspicious looking piece of colourful moon surface on the robe?«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel has some fun discoveries coming up for him!  
> Also, how will you solve this puzzle the universe has sent you? And what will happen between you two?


	3. Chapter 3

You spend the next hour alone with Glorfindel in your room, trying to explain the 'weird modern stuff' that is lying all around. The cheerful Elf just won't shut up- he keeps opening drawers, closets and poking at random stuff like your phone or a radio.  
"This is a phone, you can call someone with it and talk to them!" you explain when he picks it up.  
"Is it a communicating device also? Your people is so advanced! You are like the Ainur, even if you don't admit it!" Glorfindel tries to blow into the phone like a horn. You can't stop giggling! He loved the idea of pizza, which you obviously had to explain after he put that t-shirt on. He wanted to try it as soon as possible. You explain that he has to meet your grandfather first. How will he react when he hears the story you two have to tell?! Even grandpa would have a hard time believing THAT!  
"How the heck did you end up here..." you murmur when Glorfindel opens a closet and old clothes and boxes fall onto his head.  
"How much stuff is in here!"  
"You should see my room at home! Actually... what are we going to do with you?" you wonder.  
He suddenly turns to you with worried eyes.   
"Will you leave my side, my lady?"  
You stop thinking and for a second just stare at him. He is standing before you, so tall and strong but yet, something innocent is about him. His beautiful face, surrounded by yellow curls, his eyes so full of hope and trust. Lips ready to smile. You CANNOT leave him alone in this world. YOU CAN'T.  
"You'll go with me," you sigh and smile. He instantly returns it and the light feeling that comes with it helps you stop worrying about the future.  
"Now, tell me more about you, I beg of you," he says and sits down on the bed next to you.  
You can feel a little blush crippling up your cheeks again but you try to remain cool. His gaze meets yours as he is waiting with interest.  
"Well. There isn't so much interesting things to tell you... I live in the city with my parents, in a house. I have a dog named Fiona and next year, I am planning to study abroad. I love horses, so I often go riding. Nature relaxes me, I have been under a lot of stress lately," you drag your hand across your face and close your eyes for a second. There's so much work to be done for college and to find a decent student job...  
You suddenly feel a light touch on your other hand. Glorfindel gently covers your hand with his.  
"If there is anything, anything at all I could do..." His voice is so sincere and loving you get a big lump in your throat. How on earth did this gorgeous Elf end up here!  
"Thank you, Glorfindel," you say after a few seconds. When he notices that he made you feel better, he smiles a little. His face is very close to yours. You can now definitely feel the heat radiating from his body, a warm golden glow that is surrounding him. He seems to be captivated in you, in your eyes.  
Suddenly, there is a thump downstairs.  
"Hello! I'm back!" says grandpa's voice.  
You jump off the bed immediately and Glorfindel jumps to his feet also, panic in his eyes.  
"What are we going to do! If your grandfather finds out you have been alone with a man in your room," he sounds utterly horrified when whispering that. "He shall want to duell me and I would never fight with your kindred, no matter what," he continues panicking.  
"Glorfindel! Hey! Relax, it's a bit different in our world! You see, girls here often hang out with guys, alone, in their rooms, and it's fine with everybody, it's normal," you try to calm him down meanwhile trying to figure out how you're going to explain your situation to grandpa.  
"Just come with me."  
Glorfindel follows you downstairs very slowly, almost shyly. He tries to look as majestic as possible in your sweatpants and pizza t-shirt, and you can't help but smile widely. He looks like a big golden dork.  
"Grandpa... this is Glorfindel. Something really weird has happened." you start when grandpa appears out of the kitchen.  
"Hi!" smiles grandpa.  
"I am honoured to meet you, sir. And may I just make sure for you to know that we did not-" you kick Glor's leg quickly and he shuts up, but you can see he's still prepared to defend your honour at all costs. It warms your heart.  
Grandpa doesn't seem to be paying any attention. You've never had any visitors over at his place and he acts like it's completely normal, for which you are grateful, but somehow you are still nervous to explain what is actually happening.  
"Grandpa?"  
"Hmmm." He takes a bowl of ice-cream out of the fridge and scoots it into a bowl without looking up.  
Glorfindel is standing awkwardly behind you. Very close. You can feel his breath on your hair.  
"It's about that well. I dropped... The Silmarillion book into it."  
You can feel Glorfindel move excitedly behind you but you don't let him speak just yet.  
"Oh dear," says grandpa and searches for a spoon.  
"Well, and... a few hours later... well, Glorfindel was in the well. I saved him."  
"Oh? How nice! I hope you're alright?" smiles grandpa at Glorfindel who immediately confirms.  
"Your granddaugter is truly heroic, sir. She saved me, I owe her everything."  
You blush and poke him, but he would not stand back.  
"This is good to hear," smiles grandpa and starts slowly making his way to the living room with a bowl of ice-cream.  
"Um... grandpa. Glorfindel just... appeared in the well. He didn't actually... well, fall in. He is from the book... The Silmarillion book!" you can't believe grandpa is not bothered at the slightest.  
He just slowly turns around and looks at you both with a tiny smile appearing on his face.  
"Oh. Is that so?"

 

There is no way in convincing grandpa anything weird is happening. All three of you order pizza for dinner, at which Glorfindel is of course absolutely mesmerized ("this strange matter that looks like the planet surface is delicious! The ingredients must surely be of magical origin!"), but grandpa doesn't seem to mind. You tell grandpa over and over again how you met Glorfindel, but he just seems really peaceful about the matter. He believes you, but he doesn't bother with it in the slightest.  
"What should we do now, grandpa?" you whisper when Glorfindel offers to take the plates into the kitchen (and knocks over some furniture while trying to balance everything on one hand).  
"I don't know, dear. You don't think I will keep him, do you?" he smiles and opens the newspaper. "I think you should take him home. It's like... a big adventure."

 

And grandpa's solution seems to be the only option. You make Glorfindel a comfortable bed on the sofa downstairs, convince him not to touch any devices and turn off the lights. You leave your door open just in case he gets into trouble with any TVs or radios again, but soon sleep takes over and the next thing you know, you are sleeping as deeply as you haven't been for a very long time.

There is a pleasant birdsong somwehere around you. The sunrays touch your face and you slowly open your eyes. The first thing you notice is a tiny, cute little bird sitting on your bedpost and singing.  
"How did you get in here, little one?" you yawn sleepily and sit, prepared to open a window and free him. He doesn't seem to be frightened- its cheerful tune is somehow calming. Suddenly you notice something else. Your whole bed is covered in... flower blossoms?? There are beautiful blue little flowers on your pillow and over the white blankets. Some green leaves crown every bedpost and there is a garland of beautiful yellow blossoms hanging over and open window from which sunlight is gleaming into the room.  
"Glorfindel!" you jump out of bed and realize you have flowers in your hair- beautiful pink blossoms braided into your long curls.  
When you run downstairs, the house has a beautiful, fresh smell to it. All the windows are open so everything is bathed in golden sunlight. Glorfindel is not to be found in the house. The blanket on the couch is neatly folded and there is a single yellow flower on top of it. You pick it up, but suddenly, something draws you to the open front door.  
The porch is peaceful and covered in sunlight, birds are singing and the forest leaves are silently whispering in the wind. But there is something else in the wind- a song, it sounds like. At first, you're not sure if it's just your imagination but there are words, it's singing. You suddenly notice Glorfindel. He is standing on the edge of the forest behind the house, over the garden, and he is singing, a beautiful elven ballad. It has a sorrowful tune to it, something that reaches to the bottom of your heart. You're not fluent in elvish, so the words are unknown to you, but you know it is a song from Gondolin, a song from his people, the people that he lost.  
You stand there and listen, unable to move for some time. He has golden and white flowers braided in his hair and he is holding a wreath of white blossoms in his hand. Slowly, he goes towards the lake, and while still singing, he places the white flowers into the water. The small waves and wind slowly take it away from the shore and he stares after it. You understand now. It is a lametation for the fallen soldiers and his friends, for the ones that have fallen in battle for Gondolin. You suddenly feel the urge to hold him, to hold close this precious Elf that has suddenly lit up your life. You want no more harm to be ever done to him, no matter what the cost. You want to stay by his side and protect him, fight with him, fight for him. You feel at home.  
After the song is over, he turns towards the house and notices you. His sorrowful face slowly turns into a genuine, warm smile.  
"Good morning, beautiful one," he says and walks towards you to offer you a hand when you descend down the stairs into the garden. But instead taking his hand, you wrap your hands around his waist and just hug him, hug him close and put your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes tightly shut. He smells of flowers and honey. Of spring. He isn't resisting the hug- after a few moments you feel his strong arms close tightly around you and he holds you even closer to him, pressing his cheek against your hair, and doesn't move or pull away. You stand there like this for who knows how long... it just feels so right. No words are needed, you both know you need this and nothing else is important at that peaceful moment.

 

That afternoon, you are packing to go back home. You, Glorfindel and grandpa spend the morning in peaceful conversation, enjoying breakfast and lunch, sitting by the lake and watching the forest animals and the trees. Time seems to run by so fast- you can already feel the cool breeze of the afternoon when you have to leave for the train.  
Glorfindel is coming with you. You are shaking with excitement- you are taking him to the city, to your home. How will he ever understand your world? You have no idea how you're going to settle him in there- you have never even felt completely at home yourself- you almost felt as lost as a resident of Middle-Earth, lost in a foreign country. Glorfindel made you feel that even more.  
Grandpa tells you everything will be alright. Your parents have left for their long deserved cruise to the Carribean for a fortnight and the apartment will be yours-so at least for two weeks, you will have time to figure out what to do next.  
When you arrive at the countryside train station, Glorfindel gets freaked out at the sight of a train. He is convinced it is a war invention of Morgoth- he almost leaps towards it to fight it with his bare hands- luckly, you catch him by the edge of his shirt before he knocks over an old lady who stares at both of you suspiciously for the rest of the wait.  
"You actually board this and it takes you anywhere?" he is amazed when you find two seats after buying a ticket for him as well.  
"That's the basic idea, yes," you nod, not able to explain right now.  
Glorfindel is becoming harder and harder to resist- he keeps glancing at you and smiling, admiring you when he thinks you're not looking. You notice, of course.  
"What's going to happen to me?" he asks simply when the train finally leaves the station.  
You reach for his hand and squeeze it.  
"Don't you worry. This time, you won't have to save anyone. I'm saving you."


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride takes a few hours. Glorfindel is very energetic at first. He greets every person he encounters with big interest. He also stares after them, some carrying suitcases, some cups of coffee. There is even a lady with a small dog!  
And people stare at you too. His long golden hair gleams so bright and when he is in the room, it gets a little brighter and more cheerful. Other people sense that, too, and it feels weird to them. You try not to rouse so much attention and he slowly gets a bit more quiet as well. You sit together by the window and watch the country run by, a village after village, and lots of green hills in between. Glorfindel tells you how much he loves this country.  
You arrive at the last platform, in your town. All of the people line at the door and Glorfindel moves politely, but constantly keeps an eye so no one would bump you with any luggage or push you out of the way. He also insists of lifting you over the stairs so you don’t have to jump down. When he holds you in his strong arms, your heart flutters for a second. When he puts you back on the floor, his eyes sparkle.  
“You are so light, like a flower, my lady,” he says.  
“And you are too kind,” you smile and lead him off the platform, out to the street. Glorfindel follows you, but when you get out of the building, there is suddenly so much traffic and you feel his strong hands pull you away from the road crossing and push you against the nearest wall.  
“You have never told me you live in such a dangerous area!” his voice isn’t panicked, but it isn’t calm. He is obviously not worried about himself but for your own safety. You can see flames burning in his eyes for a second.  
“I will not let anything happen to you,” he says, and he says it so seriously and passionately that you feel shivers down your spine. “I pledge now that I will always, always look after you and protect you from harm,” he continues, still holding you close and staring at you with a serious gaze.  
“Glorfindel! This is so kind but you don’t have to worry! There is no danger here, these are just people driving around in those vehicles, and there are big buildings, but it’s my home! Don’t worry!” you smile a little but you feel a little bit blushed because of the sudden closeness. He doesn’t let you go yet.  
“Nothing shall happen to you. Nothing.” He is so serious all of a sudden that you get serious too.  
“I promise I will be careful,” you say.  
He lets go of you but takes your hand.  
“Now you lead, my lady. This land is ever so strange and I have not the slightest clue where our path will lead us, but you seem to feel comfortable here, and that comforts my heart too, so let us go.”  
You smile at his ever so archaic monologue and you cross the road. Meanwhile you try to explain cars, roads and traffic lights to him. You feel he needs to know that, so he would be safe when near roads and crossings. You decide to take him home on foot- you feel he’s not ready for any other vehicle yet.  
When you arrive to your house, it’s already beginning to get dark outside. You know that your parents have left the house early morning and they promised to leave some food in the fridge. Glorfindel is really excited when you lead him to your house entrance.   
“Your home is beautiful! And you have flowers!” he points at flowers that surround the entrance.  
“We also have a garden at the back, you will love it!” you say and unlock. First, you show him the lower floor. Suddenly, fast footsteps approach and the next thing you know, your beagle Fiona jumps from behind the sofa to greet you. She barks happily and you squeeze her tight- she’s been bored all day and now you have finally returned. She notices Glorfindel then, and suddenly she just stands there in awe. She stares at him like you stared at him when you first met. Even animals can feel that he is a being they have never encountered before.  
“This is your pet? Hello!” Glorfindel smiles brightly and offers her both hands. Your little dog is suddenly so amazed and so happy, you can see her jumping happily towards him and climbing into his arms. You watch them for a moment, unable to understand how this is happening. You still can’t believe he is here. He is real, you are not dreaming!  
You spend a long time showing him around the house. He also decides he will reside in your guest room which is across the hall from your room. The bed is really comfortable and everything is tidy, you think with relief. You quickly cook some spaghetti and he loves it. Afterwards, you sit on the sofa in the living room and just talk for hours. There are stars in the sky when you glance at the clock and see that midnight is approaching.  
“I can see you are very tired, please, you must rest,” he says and touches your cheek when a yawn escapes you.  
“Yes, and you too,” you agree sleepily.  
You want to stand up but you somehow can’t gather the energy. You want to try again when suddenly he leans towards you and takes you in his arms, then stands up holding you.  
“Please, let me take you to bed,” he says quietly and gently touches your nose with his.  
You would probably blush if you weren’t so tired, and you just smile and cuddle close to his chest when he carries you upstairs and into your room.  
He puts you down on the bed and pulls the blanket over you.  
“You have done so much for me, my dearest,” he says and strokes your hair. “You are so precious to me. Please, sleep well and may nothing disturb your peaceful rest,” he whispers. Your eyes already begin to close when you feel a light touch of soft lips on your forehead. “I am looking after you.”

In the morning, you wake up really early. You remember last night and decide today is the day you are finally going to look your best. You pick a pretty white dress and you braid your hair before going out of the room. You are surprised to discover Glorfindel is still asleep- you thought Elves get up really early. But a lot of things have happened to him and he is still recovering from a fight, so it’s only normal that he should rest.   
Fiona greets you downstairs when you make breakfast. You decide pancakes will do. You even include blueberries and nutella. Around eight, you can hear silent creeking of the stairs and Glorfindel appears in the kitchen. You nearly drop a frying pan. He is only wearing pants in which he probably slept- and no shirt. His hair is even bigger and curlier than usual- he hasn’t done anything with it yet, and his eyes are a bit sleepy still. He smiles brightly.  
“You look like you took the stars from the sky and put them in your hair and dress,” he says and steps closer.  
You have no idea how to react to this compliment so you just smile and look down.  
“Oh Glorfindel!”  
He gasps excitedly when you show him the pancakes.  
“Let me get you a fresh shirt first. I’m just gonna go… take one of my dad’s shirts. Yep.”  
You run upstairs and splash some water on your face. He is so, so attractive you need some time to compose yourself.  
When you return with a Nike t-shirt, a surprise is waiting in the dining room. Glorfindel and Fiona have obviously started a little party. He has one chair, and she another, and they both have nutella around their mouths.   
“This magical ingredient is astonishing!” he exclaims when you open your mouth in amazement.  
“I enjoy it greatly and it gives me much energy! You are an amazing cook, beautiful flower!”  
“Th-thank you! Usually, Fiona doesn’t… well, eat pancakes at the table with us but…” you can’t help but giggle.   
“Please, forgive our rudeness!” He laughs and stands up to offer you his chair, then he sits on another.  
“Today, I’m taking you to see the town, everything,” you say with sparkling eyes.  
He takes your hand and places a gentle kiss on top of it.  
“Take me anywhere, I shall be delighted to be with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

You decide to take Glorfindel shopping today. He doesn't have any clothes except for the golden armour of Gondolin, which is probably worth as much as your house, and you have left it at your grandfather's house. So he needs clothes, lots of them. He doesn't have any money either, but luckly you do- parents left you money for food and you have your own savings of course. And what better way to spend them than to dress an Elf?  
You leave the house together, Glorfindel still wearing his own boots over your sweatpants and a t-shirt. He borrowed a hair tie- the only one you could find in haste was a bright pink one, and he insisted in braiding his hair into a thick braid with curls escaping it on both sides. The alternative was to tie his hair up using flowers from your garden, and you quickly protested.  
"Now we're going to use the subway!" you anounce when Glorfindel insists on holding your hand so no harm would come to you from the vehicles on the roads.  
"My lady, you surely must have horses to take us where you desire," Glorfindel didn't want to go underground at first.  
"We have horses, but it's for recreation! I'm going to take you to my riding club tomorrow and you'll see!"  
"Only for recreation! What do you use for war!" he runs after you when you walk down the stairs, looking for your travel card.  
"We use airplanes and huge vehicles! I'll explain to you some other time," you say and smile a bit. Poor Glorfindel would be shocked if you showed him a plane. He'd mistake it for a dragon.  
"Take this card and place it on- oh, why do I even bother," you sigh. Glorfindel is already talking to a security guard closest to the subway entering machines. He man is staring at him like a train conductor stared at Harry Potter when he asked him about Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
"Sir, believe me when I ensure that we do not have any wish to threaten your kindred or any citizen in this town. We merely wish to pass freely and peacefully through your lands. I am one of the protectors and lo0rds of Gondolin, so I know what perils you must face while guarding the entrance, but let me put your mind at ease- me and my companion are not armed by the form of any weapon, therefore-"  
"Glorfindel!" you quickly run towards them and facepalm at the same time.  
"Who is this fool?" the security guard stares at Glorfindel with mouth slightly open, and not in a friendly way.  
"I am so, so sorry sir. Don't listen to anything he says. He's... foreign." you grab Glorfindel's elbow and try to silence him.  
"He talks about weapons? Attacks? What is going on?" he is getting more and more suspicious.  
"Sir, please, he doesn't understand our customs, he's never used a subway before," you try one last time. But before you can finish, the guard already pulls out his walkie talkie.  
"You two are extremely suspicious. However, you look more mad than dangerous so I'm going to count till 10. If you are not gone by then, I will call backup and then you'll be in a whole lot of trouble!"  
You grab Glorfindel's hand. "RUN!"  
"I do not understand!" Glorfindel tries to apologize while you both run upstairs like crazy and try to avoid crowds.  
"I merely tried to talk him into-"  
"You only have to PAY, Glorfindel!" you explain in a hurry while taking a turn when reaching the top of the stairs.  
"You don't talk to people! He isn't guarding the entrance from anyone, except people who look suspicious! And now we count as suspicious." you stop when you cross the road and the subway entrance is far behind you. Your cheeks are a little flushed and you feel a bit tired from running. Glorfindel is just surprised.  
"Really? I am so sorry if I got us into trouble!"  
"No, no that's fine," you breathe. "We'll walk then."

You need almost 40 minutes to get to the centre. But Glorfindel is an amusing company. He tells you stories from Gondolin, about the king and his friend Echtelion and other Elves and it's so cheerful and beautiful that you forget you are walking in the city in your world and your mind floats away to imagine the beautiful city. You nearly miss the shops- and when you go in, you get really excited.  
"Let's dress you up really good so no one will be suspicious any more! Also, you must tell no one how you got here or where you come from. Also don't mention you're actually an Elf. In fact, it would be better if you don't say anything at all."

"What is this suspicous looking piece of clothing?" Glorfindel shows you a pair of shoes he's found.  
"This is a really good choice!" your face lightens up.  
"These are shoes?!" Glorfindel stares at laces in disbelief. "What is this colour?! How on Arda did your people create this design?"  
"We have ummm, machines and, lots of chemicals to colour and... just try them on!"  
You buy him really fancy black shoes and another pair for a more casual wear. He is amazed at how light and short they are- he is used to boots.  
Next you make him try on jeans ("that eye pleasing material that you wore during the week-end!") and he looks absolutely stunning when he walks out of the trying cabin, wearing only jeans and no shirt.  
You quickly push him back inside and blush.  
"You don't just walk around the store half undressed!" you whisper and giggle. Then you want to close the door behind him but he stops you by the hand.  
"How will I know if the things look good on me?"  
You turn around and you see a tiny playful smile on his lips, just a hint that he isn't as lost about the whole thing as it may seem at first, and that he also has some other things on his mind rather than trying on jeans.  
Before you know it, he pulls you close and closes the door behind you. You can feel the warmth of his upper body through your dress when he's holding you close and he smiles down at you. You instantly get that warm, happy feeling and you smile back, a little more shy than you wanted to show. The effect he's got on you!  
"Well... let's see what else have you got," you stammer and offer him another pair of trousers which are more lightwashed jeans.  
He shamelessly undresses and he is now wearing only shorts, they are beautiful elven ones, and not leaving much to imagination. You instantly blush dark red, you can feel it, so you place a cold hand on your cheek and try not to look at him. His legs are so beautiful and strong, yet elegantly muscled and slender.  
"What do you think?" he finally puts the jeans on and they look perfect on him, as well as anything would. Damn, that Elf could make a trash bag look kingly on him!  
"Amazing! Now with a shirt," you decide.  
You end up buying a whole pile of shirts. He appears to like scottish patterned ones and the white ones, as well as regular t-shirts. You also get him a green jacket for cold- it's nearly summer tho so he won't need it much. And a bunch of underwear ("Amazing! How did the people here make this material?! Unbeleivable!"). You ask the store assistant if he can change into his new outfit right away, and when he walks out of the store wearing jeans, a red shirt and brown shoes, he looks like a model. With magical hair.  
"I look like one of you now!" Glorfindel cheerfully shakes the hand of a bypassing old man.  
"Glor! No! Don't talk to people!" you whisper. He giggles when he remembers. "Your manners are so different," he sighs.

You spend the rest of the day in the city centre, having lunch at a running sushi restaurant ("FOOD comes to you? You people are wiser and more cunning than any people I have ever seen!"), looking at churches and old buildings ("Your architects did not consider an attack on the city! How do you keep dragons away? Where are places for archers?"), strolling across the park ("These animals are amazing! So many types of dog- I have never seen one so sma- OH! FLOWERS!"). When Glorfindel notices a huge lawn full of spring flowers in the park, there is no dragging him away. He instanly insists on sitting in the grass and he makes you a beautiful flower crown made of the small field flowers. When he places it on your head, he cups your face with his hands.  
"You look like a queen," he says gently.  
"Oh Glorfindel, surely not," you smile. He doesn't let go of your face.  
"You are a queen of my heart," he says.  
You are smiling all the way home.

"What shall we do for dinner?" you ask when you return home.  
"Pizza?"  
"Again?" you laugh and pick up the phone. "Well let's order something that you haven't eaten before. Like indian food?"  
"What is that??"  
"It's really spicy," you smile and you look forward to his reaction when he tries it.  
"Let me set the mood, please! Go upstairs and I'll call you when it's ready!" he insists. So you have no choice but to go upstairs, Fiona after you.  
Instantly, you start feeling a bit nervous. It's almost like a date! A date with an Elf! What?! You open your closet nervously and you choose a pretty green dress that is a bit more tight fitting. You also braid your hair and put make up on. Not too much, just so that you are really pleased with how you look in the mirror. You also choose a lovely floral perfume. Then you go downstairs.  
The table in the kitchen is not ready and you can't find Glorfindel but the takeaway food arrives so you return from the front door with a bunch of boxes. You are wondering what he's up to. Suddenly, the door to the garden opens a bit and you see his cloud of golden hair appear behind it.  
"Please, my lady, would you come and see this?"  
He offers you his hand and you leave the food and just follow him. When you step onto the garden, your mouth drops open.  
"Glorfindel! This... This is incredible!"  
He took pillows and blankets from the living room and put them on the grass. The flowers that were blooming in the garden are blooming even more, you don't know how this is possible but there is golden light radiating from them so the garden is wrapped into a mysterious lightning. He also found some candles and you have no idea how he managed to light them but they are there. And there are small night birds sitting on the fence, singing beautifully. They aren't even afraid when you approach them- it must be this magical Elf's presence that makes them feel safe.  
You notice that Glorfindel isn't looking at the garden. He's staring at you for the entire time, since you came out to admire the setting. There is something in his eyes, something shiny and deep at the same time, like an ancient longing.  
"Let's... let's get the food," you suggest after you recover from the beauty of your surroundings.  
He helps you get everything out, and Fiona barks happily when you give her a piece of bread to chew on in her bed.  
So you have alone time in the garden. Glorfindel really enjoys indian food. He says it reminds him of their own home food a bit. They also used a lot of spices, he explains.  
You also eat dessert and the birds are still on the garden so you feed them bread crumbs together. You are leaning against each other and you can smell his beautiful hair, the smell of flower honey.  
Suddenly, an arm wraps around your waist. "It's cold. Let me get you a little warmer," he says quietly and wraps his other hand around you too so you are leaning against his embrace.  
"Even tho I'm old, very old... I have never felt something so pure as I feel right now. You are magical," he whispers and it sends shivers down your spine.  
"Glorfindel... you are magical. You are incredible, every second since you appeared in my life has been like a dream... And I'm afraid I'll wake up!"  
He holds you closer and turns you around so you are facing him. Only candles illuminate his perfect face surrounded by long golden curls, and he is so close...  
"You won't wake up," he whispers and leans closer.  
His nose touches yours so gently that it's like a touch of a summer breeze, and the next moment he wraps his hands around you and presses you closer, all you can see are his longing green eyes, and suddenly your lips join into a passionate, magical flaming kiss.  
And in this moment, you could swear you were infinite.


	6. Chapter 6

You feel like fireworks are exploding inside your head when he kisses you; his lips are so gentle and taste so sweet, no kiss could ever measure up to that, ever. Even tho he is very gentle, you can feel passion taking a hold of him, he holds the back of your head and pulls you closer and you both fall in the grass still kissing under the stars.  
When you finally stop, he is leaning over you, his golden hair surrounding you on both sides as he is looking at you with sparkling eyes.  
"You look like an angel," he says and touches your forehead. You close your eyes for a second, trying to convince yourself that this is really happening.  
When you open them again, he is still here, still holding you, his body heat keeping you warm from the evening chill outside.  
"I can't believe this is happening," you say and can't look away from his eyes.  
"I must have fallen into this beautiful dream," he agrees and smiles gently.  
"Hey, you two!" suddenly comes a voice from over the fence. You both jump at the sound, suddenly a bit embarassed.  
It's your old neighbor, a crazy old lady living with a whole bunch of cats. She is staring across the fence angrily, her glasses glistening in the dark.  
"This is a respectful neighborhood! Get the hell out of my sight!"  
This time, Glorfindel does not have any wish to explain himself. He just grabs your hand and you quickly pick up the things and run inside, still giggling.  
You need to catch your breath from laughing as you throw the pillows on the sofa in the living room. But before you can turn around, Glorfindel's hands are around your waist and he lifts you up and spins you around, then holds you down for a kiss.  
"Glor!" you giggle.  
"I can't stop kissing you. This is all I was thinking about these days."  
His hands are suddenly holding your hair and he lifts you again and carries you upstairs. The first time he carried you, you were half asleep, but this time you are both overflowed with passion and he is breathing heavily like he has a hard time restraining himself. You fall onto your bed together and you bury your face into his golden hair while he holds you close.  
"We should not be alone in the bedroom like this," he whispers while struggling not to touch you in any inaproppriate places.  
"In our world, things are a little bit more relaxed," you try to explain the best you can.  
He suddenly touches your chin and lifts your face up to look at him.  
"You have stolen my heart. I did not know what it means to truly love someone, to cherish someone as much as I cherish you. I will let no harm happen to you, I shall protect you with my own body if it would be needed, I shall do anything you ask me to, my lady, but please, do not ask me to leave your side, for I would not stand a hearbreak so hurtful."  
His words mean so much to you and you know that he means it, for the way he looks at you, no one has ever looked at you before.  
"Glor, you make me so happy! I don't want you to leave me! I don't know how you came here but I don't want you to leave!" you reassure him and kiss him.  
"Now I must go into the other room, or my desires will take over me," he says, his voice shaking with self discipline.   
You really don't want him to leave but you know that it's really early to be sleeping in the same bed together. You can also see that he is barely controling himself. He looks a little flushed and his eyes glow, and he tries to keep his hands at himself.  
"Okay, but... this was amazing," you say and sit up from the bed.  
You run your hand through your long hair and suddenly he pushes you on the bed again, kissing you more passionately than before, his body pressing on yours, while his hands squeeze your hips and slip across your butt.  
Before you open your eyes when the kiss is over, he is already outside, and you can hear his door close.

 

You are too excited to sleep. This is happening so fast but you are loving every second. You keep rolling around in bed and smiling like a dork, still feeling his soft lips on yours and his gentle hands on your body.  
You don't know it but in the other room, the golden-haired Elf lies awake and stares at the ceiling, his bright green eyes shining in the dark like two jewels.

 

In the morning when you get up, Glorfindel is already downstairs in the garden. When you appear downstairs, he instantly takes you in his arms and greets you with a long, gentle kiss.  
"Did you sleep well, my beautiful?" he asks.  
And you know that this will be another perfect day.

You decide to take him to your riding club today. The sun is shining and there is a short walk. Glorfindel is very much looking forward to meet the horses- he tells you all about the horses of Gondolin. Their beautiful stables, braided manes and battle armours. He had a horse there that he was close with; he was white and his mane was sort of gold-ish colour; they rode to many quests together.  
"You will love our horses too! They don't have golden saddles but it will do!" you laugh when you arrive to the stables.  
The owner of the club and his two sons are your friends which you've known for a very long time. One of them, Aaron, comes to greet you.  
"Hi! I see you've brought a friend with you today?" he winks.  
"Yes, umm, this is my- my boyfriend. Glorfindel."  
Was it okay that you introduced him as your boyfriend? Was it too early? You glance at Glorfindel and you smile instantly. When he hears you, a smile appears on his lips, and it is a smile so bright as you haven't seen before, it seems to light up the whole stables and the sun starts shining quite a lot brighter and warmer while the birds in the trees start singing even louder and more cheerfully.  
"How nice! Hi! I'm Aaron." Aaron doesn't seem to notice all the climate changes and the fact that your boyfriend has pointy ears and is much better looking and taller than other men. He cheerfully shakes hands with Glorfindel (who is surprised with this greeting as he was just about to bow), then offers you both horses to go for a ride by the river.  
Glorfindel instantly looks like at home when he approaches the horses. They all want to sniff his hands and the one he takes out of his stall instantly buries his soft nose into Glor's pockets to check for treats. When you are both ready to depart, you check if Glor is following you on his horse. He is silently speaking to him in elvish, you can hear his soothing words, and the horse seems to understand; his ears move and his look softens; also Glorfindel doesn't even seem to stir or guide the horse- it is like they are in silent cooperation.  
Your trip is beautiful. There is nothing you love more than horses and Glorfindel. And those together.  
You show him all your favorite places by the river and on a small meadow you all stop to have a snack. Glorfindel just lets the horses freely walk around the grass without tying them. You have never seen them so obedient! His presence seems to calm down all animals. After lunch you lie in the grass together and stare at the blue sky. Summer is already getting close as you can feel the sun getting more intense, and suddenly Glorfindel pulls off his shirt.  
"Let's go swimming. It's so hot!" his eyes sparkle in a cheerful way.  
"Are you serious?" you give him a big smile but you're still unsure. You have never done anything like this before, on a riding trip?  
He pulls you close and kisses you.  
"I'm your boyfriend. There is no harm in seeing you take your shirt off."

You both keep underwear on in case any passers-by appear, but prepare to jump into the river- Glorfindel goes first, and he jumps so elegantly, his whole body dissappearing below the blue-green surface before swimming up, his long hair surrounding him like a golden puddle.  
"The water is excellent, my lady!" he laughs at you, still standing on the shore, not sure if you want to jump or not. But you look at that face, so cheerful and loving and beautiful, and you jump after him, the cold embrace of the river closes around you and you close your eyes when you are surrounded by the green waves.  
"It's cold!" you giggle and swim in a circle to warm up a little. The sun is very strong however, and it really does feel refreshing to be swimming in a cool river on such a hot day. Glorfindel really does try to keep slightly away from you but suddenly he is behind you and he places small quick kisses all across your back, finishing at your neck where he cuddles close and puts his chin on your shoulder while pressing himself closely to you, his body warming you up from the cold. You enjoy this comfortable embrace and listen to the water pouring by, when suddenly, you can hear splashes and horse snorts.  
Your two horses playfully run across the shallow water, poking each other with their muzzles and snorting happily.  
You close your eyes and you know that wherever this golden Elf goes, there is your home.


End file.
